


Surprise

by cruellasdarling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love From OQ | Outlaw Queen Secret Admirer (Once Upon a Time), Pregnant Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruellasdarling/pseuds/cruellasdarling
Summary: Robin and Regina have been seperated for a while when Robin gets a call from the hospital and finds out Regina has been keeping something from him.Written for Love From OQ for @ThisShallPass21 on Twitter
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is probably not what you expected, but I had a hard time finding inspiration. Hopefully you still enjoy it regardless! Happy Valentine's Day! xoxo
> 
> (As I only finished this today this hasn't been betad)

It’s a beautiful day and Robin thought he’d make use of the first spring day by going outside for a stroll. He’s enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin when his phone starts vibrating in his pocket. ‘Hello?’, he says picking up the phone. A calm female voice reaches him through the device asking, ‘Hello, am I speaking to Robin Locksley?’   
‘Yes, this is him how can I help you?’  
The woman continues, ‘I am calling from the Boston Medical Centre on behalf of a Regina Mills. You are listed as her emergency contact.’

God, he hadn’t heard from Regina in months, not after how things ended between them. Robin is surprised at first to still be listed as her emergency contact when Regina made it very clear she never wanted to see him again, but that surprise quickly turns into worry as he directs his attention back to the woman on the phone.

‘What happened? Is she ok?’, he asks frantically, all sorts of different scenarios running through his head.  
‘Ms. Mills has been in a car accident, nothing major, but she is still unconscious, the doctors are tending to her. Are you able to come to the hospital?’, she went on, voice still calm and how can she be this calm when the woman he loves has been in an accident? No, the woman he used to love he reminds himself, like he does almost every day, hoping that one day he might actually believe it.  
By now he was already rushing towards the nearest exit of the park he’s been walking through, eyes scanning the streets for a Taxi, managing to hail one after a few tries. ‘Yes, I am already on my way!’

\-----------------

Her head is throbbing, her body heavy and the voices around her muffled, when she wakes up. She feels horrible, a harsh light glaring at her even through closed eyes and she thinks she just heard her name. A hungover never felt worse, she can’t even remember the last time she drank this much, drank at all to be exact.

‘Ms. Mills, can you hear me? If you can hear me, please squeeze my finger:’

She doesn’t know who’s asking her, but she squeezes the hand grasping hers, and hears what seems to be a sigh of relieve. Then someone is shining a light directly into her eyes and she squeezes them shut, letting out a hoarse moan at the unwelcome sensation.   
‘Looks like the patient has a mild concussion, we will know more once she is fully awake. The OB-GYN checked the baby and couldn’t find anything outside the norm, she was worried about a possible placenta disruption though, which means we have to monitor both of them closely’

Baby, she thinks… Baby… She isn’t hungover, no, she is pregnant, remembers that now, but why is she here? ‘Baby’, she says, her voice barely there.

‘I think she’s waking up. Ms. Mills can you open your eyes?’

Regina has to blink a few times and eventually she manages to crack her eyes open, not fully, but enough to make out the doctor standing in front of her. He’s still blurry, his picture becoming clearer by the second and she turns her head to see who he was talking to, but all she can see is a big blue blob of what she guesses are residents. The doctor sends them out however so he can talk to her in private.

‘I am Dr. Whale, how are you feeling?’, he asks her.   
She is able to bring out a ‘…‘ve been better’, before Dr. Whale offers her some water. She nods at his request and shortly after enjoys the sensation of the liquid hitting her throat.

After she finishes drinking, he continues, ‘do you know why you are here, Ms. Mills?’  
When Regina shakes her head, he tells her about the accident she’s been involved in. Another driver apparently drove over a red light and hit her vehicle; however, she was lucky and he only hit the passenger side, which was empty at the time. Dr. Whale goes on, explaining, that she was found unconscious at the scene and was so for about 2 hours until just now. She and her baby have both been checked and no external injuries were found, but they think she has a concussion and they still need to watch the baby (something about her placenta apparently). She tenses up at the thought of something happening to her daughter, but he reassures her that the baby is fine and Regina relaxes immediately.

‘Your emergency contact has already been called and is on his way to the hospital. I am taking it he is the father?’

She freezes at that. Her emergency contact is Robin. Robin who she broke up with 7 months ago and who doesn’t even know she is expecting his child, because she was too much off a coward to simply pick up the phone and tell him. Shit.

\-----------

The streets are busy at this time of the day, but Robin arrives at the hospital about an hour after the call and is quickly shown to Regina’s room by a nurse who tells him she woke up not too long ago. Suddenly he is unsure if he should go in, not knowing what’s waiting for him on the other side of the door, but the nurse opens it and he is face to face with Regina for the first time in 7 months.

She looks even more beautiful than he remembers, even in the sterile hospital lighting and worn off make up. God, he misses her. Regina, however, seems to be looking anywhere, but him, which doesn’t really surprise him considering how they left things. He steps into the room and gives her a quick once over, when his eyes notice her very clearly protruding stomach.

He tried to plan on what to say when he got to her room, but now all of that leaves him as he simply asks in shock, ‘You are pregnant??’

Regina visibly flinches at the question, apologizing over and over again as she starts crying and Robin is rooted to the spot, torn between wanting to comfort her and letting her know how angry he is. But he just walks to one of the chairs next to her bed, puts his head in his hands and joins her cries. 

Just two hours ago he thought he would never see Regina Mills ever again and now he is going to be a father. If the baby is his that is… He lifts his head and enquires ‘how far along are you?’

She’s still not looking at him when she tells him she just entered week 32, so Robin get’s up, puts a finger under her chin and coaxes her to look at him. Her eyes are red and swollen and she gives him a sullen nod when he asks, ‘So it’s mine, isn’t it?’, before she breaks out in another burst of tears.

‘I miss you’, he says next. ‘I know I shouldn’t and I know how absolutely livid I should be right now and I am, I am angry, but I am just so happy to see you I don’t seem to care.’ And well he didn’t really mean to say that, but now it’s out and it’s the truth isn’t it?

‘You don’t mean that…’, Regina says. ‘You just miss the idea of me. We don’t work… All we did was fight.’ She seems so sure of this it almost pains Robin, and he doesn’t understand how he can still feel so much for this woman, after he only just discovered she kept a pregnancy from him, but, god, he misses her so, so much.

‘I won’t lie. We did fight most of the time, but that never stopped me from loving you. I know we can make this work! We can get help! We can be a family!’, he pleads her almost desperately, but Regina still looks at him in disbelief.

‘I’m pregnant and you’re going to be a father, Robin. I appreciate that you want to give this baby a family, however, you and I both know, you wouldn’t want the same if it were just me.’  
It obviously pains her to say it and how can she actually believe what she just said.

His hands move to grasp hers and he looks deeply into her eyes, when he tells her, ‘I came here for you, Regina, didn’t I? When I got the call, they only told me, that you have been in accident and – god – I was so worried about you. But you are ok and you are having a baby – our baby. And I am angry, I am relieved, I am happy and most importantly I am in love with you and I want to make this work. For you, for me, for the baby…for us.’ 

She’s sobbing again and only manages to bring out a ‘I love you too’ before she falls into his arms.

\-------------

His family is shocked when Robin tells them the news, but once the shock wears down, they are truly happy for them both and come often to see her. Regina is still at the hospital, having been put on bed rest until the baby is due and he visits her every day, only leaving to work or get a few hours of sleep, before he’s back at her side again. Twice a week they get a visit from a therapist to do a couple’s therapy and together they learn to work through their issues together.

Sophie Mills-Locksley is born a few weeks later, filling the new parents with more joy than they ever thought possible. Over the years their love and their family will only keep growing.


End file.
